The Dragon and the Slayer
by Kaida-Nee Alberona
Summary: Layla was human, right? Jude is Lucy's father, right? Acnologia was always the bad guy, right? What does the dragons civil war have any thing to do with Lucy and Layla? Read and learn the truth with all the Dragon Slayers.


_What did we do?_ Wendy and Lucy were just going shopping and then _this_ happens. Charles stayed at the guild to keep an eye on the boys, so they don't try to follow. The other Slayers are so protective of them two. _Our_ boys, all six of have a soft side for family.

Natsu, he's the one always saving them or cheering them up. He always has your back no matter what the problem is. Gajeel, he's too hard headed to show it but he cares. Next was Laxus and Sting, I mean they could be brothers, they both call Lucy 'Blondie', they're arrogant, cocky and also blonde.

But lovable and they have a sweet side. Cobra was a hard nut to crack but opened up little by little, and Rogue relatively quiet and emotionless but opened up to Lucy and Wendy. All of them had a spot for the two girls, somehow they were like a crazy family but when Lucy thought about it that way, she always said she didn't belong because she wasn't like them.

But right now they were in a cell with stone walls and floor, a window with prison bars, showing the light of the crescent moon. They were next to each other, their left leg chained to the wall, magic being suppressed, and clothes tattered but still trying to break free. Lucy really hates the feeling of being caged and by the way Wendy is glaring at her chains, she feels the same.

Suddenly the door opens, showing a few men leering at them or should I say mainly Lucy, one hold a tray of food. He plopped it down, making the unidentifiable mush splatter on them, and smirked.

**Lucy POV**

"We don't want it." I stated plainly, Wendy started trembling in my arms when they came. This made me snap. Right now I'm pretty sure I'm emitting an aura scarier than Erza, but on the outside I'm probably calm looking yet ready to kill. Well, Wendy's like my little sister, so it's only natural I'd crack. But these people were either stupid, blind or both because they just shrugged it off.

"Oh come on you need to keep your strength up, so eat." He said mockingly, bending down to my eye level. I spat in his face and smirked. He looked stunned at first then angry then to sadtic.

"Looks like our little friend wants to play the 'Punishment Game', chain up her hands and take the girl away from her but let her watch." He, obviously the leader said.

The other two men came towards me; I tried to struggle out of their grip but I still got chained. Wendy was dragged by her hair to the fair corner of the cell, away from me. Apparently the leader had a whip by the door, just waiting for one of us to act up. Which I did.

He's whipping my back repeatedly but I hold in my cries of pain for Wendy, she watching, I can feel it if my eyes for closed, I sense her fear, anger, and she's pained just watching this. So I send her a smile, it may look forced or pain but it's a 'don't worry smile. I opened my eyes to see, she was crying. She was crying and trying to out of their grip, but she was a little girl, that's drugged on top of that, going against two muscled men.

"What are you smiling about, bitch?" The whip is starts hitting with more force and I can't take it anymore, so I scream.

'_Do you…Do you feel pain?'_ I hear a gentle female voice call out to me hesitantly.

"Y-Yes." My voice barely above a whisper.

'_Then I shall unlock it'_

_Seals break_

_Binds unlock_

_The pained seal shall open_

_And restore her power_

_Unbind thy gate_

_Pain!_

**Normal POV**

The air stood still, as the men watched in fear. Fear for their lives. All the water in the air came towards Lucy, her eyes covered by her bangs, clothes tattered and bloody, arms chained to the wall, so basically she looked like something in a horror movie. The water in the air gathered around Lucy's body, but if you look closely, you could see a smirk on her face.

The water turned into nine spears, each aiming at their own target; two spears for each of the men, two for the chains on her wrists and one for her leg. Before she did anything, Wendy let out a pained whimper as she bit her lip. The two men had been hitting her as well. This pissed Lucy off; her eyes showed immense anger, they swirled with the colors of her brown color added with an aqua blue mixed in.

The men tried to get away from her but she said something to them.

"Let us out now." It was amazing how her voice could stay so calm yet stern.

"W-What makes you think we're going to do that? We are getting pay money for you two." The leader _tried _to sound confident but start sweating bullets when the water spears came closer.

"Do you really want to take the chance?" He shook his head 'no'.

"Then release us." Her voice held no room for argument, and after her last words, he did as instructed. She got up slowly got up and the three water spears that were aimed at her chains returned to the air. The men looked frightened, probably were, as the six others darted toward the men, pinning them to the wall.

"If you ever go after anybody like this again or one of us, I swear I will hunt you down and no one would even know you existed. And you tell your _client_, that you pissed your pants because of me." Her tone was icy, it was calm but it held anger and the truth. They did pee their pants. They nodded furiously and let out a breath of air as she went to pick up the now bleeding Wendy. Of course she was bleeding too but she thought of the little blunette as a little sister, so she wouldn't let her walk even if she wanted to.

"Wendy, let's go home." Lucy spoke gently. The little girl nodded her head in response, too tired to say anything. She tries standing up but falls down into Lucy. The blonde stands up carrying her 'little sister' bridal style, so not to injure her own back any further. She headed out the door and up the stair, only to be greeted by another door; she opened it slowly and saw the outside world. They were in an abandoned house next to the train tracks that lead to Magnolia. She didn't know if she was going the right way, she just let her instincts take over and lead the way.

**At Fairy Tail**

**Mira's POV**

They've been gone since 10 o'clock this morning and know its 9 o'clock at night. I can see everyone on edge especially the Dragon Slayer. Laxus, Gajeel and Rogue are trying to act like nothing is wrong but even they are showing signs of worry. Gajeel and Laxus are tapping their fingers on the table and Rogue is continuously tapping his foot. Natsu and Sting are pacing back and forth and Cobra is trying to find their minds. Master gave the direct order not to go anywhere. And its killing everyone.

I just hope their alright.


End file.
